


What You keep and What You Lose

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's favorite book as a child and what it <i>didn't</i> mean to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You keep and What You Lose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for thenewpub  
> The prompt was : Where the Wild Things Are

When Sam was little his favorite book was Where the Wild things are. It took him a long to stop wishing for a place he could go to step out of his life. The only difference between him and Max was that there was no way Sam would make a world full of monsters to hide in.

He would make the forest full of bunnies and kittens and puppies and Mom's who make cookies and Dad's who stay home. Some times there would be no big brothers, well not _no_ big brothers. Just ones who didn’t give you noogies and call you shrimp. And really it wouldn't be big brothers in general it would be Dean because even if he was a jerk Sam wanted Dean there with him. If it was a world that was made of candy and he was king of it all Sam wouldn't go if Dean couldn't go with him. There was nothing he could imagine as a small boy that would make him ;leave Dean behind.

Sam's yearning for that other world survived until he realized he could _make_ his own world. He could dream it and picture it in his mind and eventually make it happen. A world full of normal. He did step out of his life eventually, at least the life his Dad wanted for him. Out of a world full of monsters and into Normal.

It burned a hole in his stomach when also realized he could have normal or he could have his family but he couldn't have both. Dad would never leave the monsters behind and Dean would never leave Dad. SO Sam had to choose.

The life he wanted came in an envelope from California. The whole thing there within his grasp, but he had to choose.

Dean would never come with him. Sam left anyway. Most of the time it was worth it.


End file.
